


Contradiction

by AsteriskEmily



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: I don’t know how to tag this, Multi, They/them Lyf, lyf hates the mechanisms (not really), this is my first real fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteriskEmily/pseuds/AsteriskEmily
Summary: Lyfrassir Edda hated the Mechanisms. Lyfrassir Edda loved the Mechanisms. It depended on the day that you asked.
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda & The Mechanisms, Lyfrassir Edda/Everyone, polymechs
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic so I’m nervous. I wrote this with the intention of Poly Mechs, but it doesn’t have to be read that way.

Lyfrassir Edda hated the Mechanisms. Lyfrassir Edda loved the Mechanisms. It depended on the day that you asked. They hated the days when they woke to the sound of gun fire, or screaming arguments, or Von Raum’s infernal violin. They loved the days when they woke to Raphaella’s soft voice filling the room, or Ivy’s diligent hands running through their hair, or Marius’ sweet kiss on their forehead. 

Lyf hated the storied they told. They hated the violence and bloodshed. They hated the death and destruction. They hated the way that the Mechs talked about people like they were nothing more that characters in a book. Lyf loved the stories they told. They loved the hope and the passion. They loved the drama and the intrigue. They loved the way that the Mechs gave people a way to live on after their story was over.

Lyf hated their songs. They hated the way that the melodies wormed their way into their head and got stuck there for weeks. Lyf loved their songs. They loved the way that the melodies wormed their way into their body, filling them with joy and making them want to dance. 

Lyf hated how angry Jonny was. Lyf loved how passionate Jonny was. Lyf hated how secretive Ashes was. Lyf loved how surprising Ashes was. Lyf hated how violent Tim was. Lyf loved how protective Tim was. Lyf hated how cryptic Brian was. Lyf loved how open Brian was. Lyf hated how empty the Toy Solider was. Lyf loved how joyful the Toy Solider was. Lyf hated how annoying Marius was. Lyf loved how silly Marius was. Lyf hated how analytical Ivy was. Lyf loved how brilliant Ivy was. Lyf hated how cold Raphaella was. Lyf loved how kind Raphaella was.

Lyf loved that, when the Mechanisms abandoned the entire Yggdrasil system, they saved them. Lyf loved that when they realized that Yog Sothoth wouldn’t let them die, the Mechanisms were maybe the only people who understood what they were going through. Lyf loved that the Mechanisms swore that they would always be with them no matter what. Lyf hated that the Mechanisms died.


End file.
